Droop-a-Long Coyote
*Earth |Died = 20 BBY |Gender =Male |Name =Droop-a-Long Coyote |Rank =*Kaleesh warrior *Deputy |Caption = |Eye color = Black |Hair Color = Pink |altimage = |altcaption = }} Droop-a-Long Coyote, birth name Droopi jai Yeager and nicknamed Droop and occasionally Droopy by his friends, is a pink-pelted coyote who works as deputy to Ricochet Rabbit. He and Ricochet, having been recruited by Huckleberry Hound, work alongside the Separatists to catch criminals and people who seek to rule the galaxy. Personality, Appearance and Abilities Personality instead of a crook.]] The polar opposite of Ricochet, Droop-a-Long is slow in both speed and wits, prone to misunderstanding things. He is extremely clumsy, often breaking things by accident, which usually earns him a scolding from Ricochet and a few other Separatists. He also doesn't cook very well, and his coffee-making skills are (in)famous for being so bad that he has to chop it with an axe. Despite these traits, Droop-a-Long's a very sweet coyote who's always ready to help people, rarely complaining about anything (unless he gets hurt or something bad happens) and always giving his best at his job, even if it takes him a while to do said job. Because of this, he is loved by most of the Separatists, and is close friends with Grievous in particular. He has a habit of calling everyone he knows "Mr." or "Ms./Mrs.", regardless of how close he is to them or if they're enemies or not. While he's the most easy-going of the Separatists, Droop-a-Long's anger is more explosive than Ricochet's on the few times where he's truly furious, which has surprised and scared most of his friends. He's also proven that he's not so stupid at times, and he possesses a little mischievous streak that he loves to use on Ricochet. Appearance Droop-a-Long's very tall and lanky, and doesn't have a lot of muscular definition . He almost always appears to be slouching. He has pink fur, a trait that only Kaleesh coyotes have, and wears a white neckerchief and a dark green hat that covers his eyes. Abilities On the outside, Droop-a-Long doesn't appear to have many abilities. He's not fast like Ricochet, and he doesn't have a very good aim or draw; sometimes, his bullets fall on the floor as duds, or explode in his face. He is stronger than Ricochet, though, and this is proven when he attacks other opponents out of anger; at times like this, he's capable of hurling people into walls or punching them across the room. There are also times where he's not such a bad shot, and his preferred weapon of choice is a rocket launcher. Due to his slowness, however, it takes him a while to notice enemies ganging up on him, and he gets hurt pretty badly (though not as easily as Ricochet). Droop-a-Long has a special armor that SUPER MODIFIED B1 Super's Battle and tries to get him to use it. Due to his Kaleesh blood, Droop-a-Long has a special ability as well. He has the ability to go back in time to a certain extent in order to relive certain events and change things; for some reason, he can never go forward in time. He hardly uses this power himself--others, such as Maya Hart and Alicia Testarossa, have used this power to their advantage, mostly by using him as a living battery to do so. As such, using this power drains him of his strength and in severe cases it makes him sleep for long periods of time. He also never remembers what happened to him afterwards, which is advantageous for people like Maya and Alicia. |-|Grievous Meets World= History Birth and Huk War (Enslavement of Kalee) Born in 32 BBY, he was originally named Droopi jai Yeager and was a Kaleesh coyote. Growing up, he lived a relatively peaceful life until the conflict between the Huk and the Kaleesh got worse. He soon trained to become a warrior to help the Kaleesh against the vicious invading Huks. During his time as a warrior, Droopi became friends with the current Kaleesh warlord, Qymaen jai Sheelal. The two fought and pushed off the evil Huks, but the Jedi came and aided their enemies by enslaving the Kaleesh. Droopi and Qymaen were separated, but not before Sheelal told Droopi to take a escape pod and get out of the planet. Droopi did so and headed to Earth, crashing into the Wild West. Upon waking up, he was taken in by a coyote family. Due to the crash, his reflexes were much slower, which caused him to move slower. Due to this, Droopi was called Droop-a-Long Coyote and later lived out his life as a regular earth coyote; his nickname on Earth, "Droopy", was a variation of his Kaleesh name. He soon came the deputy of Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit. Clone Wars Occupation on the Western Front In 23 BBY, after the Second Phantom Imperial War, the Galactic Republic came to occupy Earth. They claimed that they wanted to be allies with the Galactic Federation, but in truth they were planning to enslave the people of Earth and establish Republic rule. By the time the people learned of this, most of the United States had been put under Republic martial law and the cities and towns were forced into slavery, losing their homes or losing their lives. The Western Frontier was mostly untouched during this time, but that all changed when Republic forces commanded by AT-TEs, destroyed Desert Flower's house, killing her father, who was trapped inside; Desert Flower was later taken to work the mines in order to bring out the gold for the Republic, which was overseen by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Ricochet and Droop-a-Long investigated the cause, only to find out that the clone troopers stationed there were willing to shoot people who were getting too close to the scene of the crime. Later, Captain Rex explained to Ricochet that the Republic was going to occupy Hoop 'n Holler, but Ricochet and Droop-a-Long would still keep their positions as sheriff and deputy. Droop-a-Long was unsure about it, but Ricochet convinced him to let them stay. and Cody.]] After letting them in, though, the clones were far from friendly. They began beating people up for the smallest of mistakes and taking their money for themselves. All of this activity, however, went under Ricochet's nose as they did this late at night, when Ricochet was asleep. However, Droop-a-Long was suspicious of what was going on, and one night he spied on the clones and found out what they were doing. He attempted to warn Ricochet, but Rex and Commander Cody caught him first and beat him up. When Ricochet learned about this the next day, he called it all off and decided to arrest Rex and Cody for beating up Droop-a-Long. He raced after them while Droop-a-Long stayed back. Unfortunately for Ricochet, Rex and Cody had help. Despite Ricochet's best efforts, he was not able to defeat either of them. Rex and Cody dragged Ricochet back to town and brought out Droop-a-Long as well. Right before they could be killed, however, they were rescued by the Confederate Navy, who at that moment came to liberate Earth. Rex and Cody were later forced to retreat, and one of the newest members of the Confederacy, Huckleberry Hound, came to free Hoop 'n Holler from being taken over. Thankful to Huck for their help, Ricochet decided to join the Separatist Alliance, and he convinced his deputy to do the same. |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= History New Family Relationships Category:Confederacy Members Category:Heroes Category:Kaleesh